An X-ray diagnostic apparatus is an apparatus which irradiates an object with X-rays from an X-ray source, captures via an X-ray detector the X-rays transmitted through the object, and generates an X-ray transmission image which is a shadowgram proportional to the transit dose. The X-ray source and X-ray detector described above are held by a holding apparatus having an arm such as a C-arm or Ω-arm so as to squarely face each other. This arrangement allows to capture X-ray images of an object from various angles.
Conventionally, there are separately provided an operating room and a catheter room in which intervention (intravascular treatment) is performed using an X-ray diagnostic apparatus. If, therefore, it is necessary to perform surgery during the execution of intervention, the patient needs to be moved from the catheter room to the operating room.
Recently, providing, for example, an operating room with an X-ray diagnostic apparatus including the above holding apparatus which runs on the ceiling implements an environment which allows a vascular surgeon and a circulatory physician to cooperatively treat a circulatory disease. This eliminates the necessity to move the patient between the operating room and the catheter room, and allows to perform a speedy treatment. Such a system is called Hybrid OR System.
A room for Hybrid OR System differs in layout from a catheter room specified for intervention, and is provided with various types of apparatuses and tools, which limit the available space. It is therefore necessary for an X-ray diagnostic apparatus installed in this room, especially the above holding apparatus which is often located near a patient or an operator, to have a shape that does not interfere with the operator. In addition, the room for Hybrid OR System is sometimes used for surgery, and hence needs to be kept clean. However, a contrast medium and blood adhere to the above holding apparatus for the X-ray diagnostic apparatus during surgeries. In this regard, therefore, it is difficult to keep the above holding apparatus clean.
Under such a situation, it is necessary to downsize the above holding apparatus or the X-ray diagnostic apparatus and improve the cleanliness of the apparatuses.